1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a sensing apparatus and a sensing method for a sensing electrode cluster on a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panels make a large scale industry. Various electronic products adopt touch panels as critical input/output devices for human-machine interfaces. The performance of touch panels depends on sensing electrodes and logic circuits connected thereto. Thus, the design and quality of the sensing electrodes dominates the performance of touch panels.
The sensing electrodes of a touch panel are generally formed on a transparent substrate. Light emitted from a display device penetrates the transparent substrate to reach a user. These sensing electrodes formed on the transparent substrate include multiple electrodes, which are connected to the logic circuits via multiple conducting wires.
With the constant increase resolution demand of display devices, the performance requirements of touch panels also become higher. To provide better performances including the resolution, precision, sensing speed for fast-moving objects for touch devices, more electrodes and conducting wires need to be fit into a limited touch area.
One drawback of current touch panels is that, when a proximity object draws a line back and forth with a fast speed, points sensed by a sensing apparatus are presented as ripples or waves instead of a straight line.
Therefore, there is a need for a good sensing apparatus and associated sensing method for minimizing errors in a reported proximity point to have a result of the reported points display a straight line.